James Anderson
James Anderson was a freedom fighter for the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity during the Second Dark War. He was born & raised in Metropolitan City & fought alongside the Alliance in his youth, first entering the service at the Great Lakes Citadel, which was destroyed later on. He later gave birth to a son named Jack. Bio Early Years James Anderson was born in Metropolitan City. His birth is actually the result of a time loop paradox, where his descendant, Luke Anderson, would end up going back in time after the Global Civil War & marrying his cousin, Maureen, who gave birth to a boy named James. James would later marry a girl who would give birth to a boy named Jack, who would marry another girl who would give birth to a boy named Luke, who would go back in time after the Global Civil War. His parents were Luke & Maureen Anderson. Maureen & Luke, who were separated from James when he was very young & traumatized by an accident in the Second Dark War involving an attack by shadowghosts, were unable to remember that they gave birth to a son & they have no idea that James is their son, but rather believe that he is Maureen's cousin. Second Dark War Joining the Alliance Service during the Calm In 2162-2163, James was positioned in New Washington D.C. by the newly-promoted Commander Jackson to protect the city from the shadowghost attacks from the neighboring Wastelands. While stationed in D.C., James began dating Mariah Love, his friend who secretly had a crush on him. During the course of his service, the two had sex, which Mariah later told James that she was pregnant. By the time the 9th month came around, Mariah delivered a baby boy she named James, but a massive assault by the shadowghosts was made that caused the breach of the security walls & Mariah was killed within hours of giving birth. However, because she had not marryed James by that time & the illegitimate father never knew of nor arrived to find the child, the hospital placed James Anderson II in an orphanage while James & the rest of the Alliance presumed Mariah & her unborn child were both dead. Saddened with grief over the loss of his fiancee, James was later comforted by Emily Love, Mariah's cousin & the only person who knew about the relationship & their plans to secretly marry, which both were a violation of the rules for the Alliance. James & Emily began dating & remained in that relationship status. Not much else is known about James' service between 2156 & 2164 in the years of the Calm as not much information is known from the time before the destruction of the Detroit Ruins. Ambush at the Great Lakes Citadel James was serving as a member of the ruins protection squad in the Detroit Ruins near the Great Lakes Citadel by January 2165. By that point, ruins around the continent were being attacked by the shadowghosts. On one day, they attacked the Ruins. The ensuing battle caused the entire ruined city to collapse & the mines around & underneath it to be destroyed. After this, James was chosen as one of the few to lead Operation Slick Metal, a mission to relocate six oil batterys from the oceans & place them around the citadel. However, the sixth battery in the Pacific was armed due to the lack of speed needed to sabotage the battery & a large battle ensued. In this battle, Erol was left behind by accident when a fire started & the entire platform was blown apart. James took a vacation in Metropolitan after the sudden excitement of the war. During his vacation, the city was attacked by the newly founded League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids. James fended off the attack & was called back to the Great Lakes Citadel, which was now under attack by both the shadowghosts & the Imperials. Finding the citadel in a state of disaster, James began evacuating the citadel, but was eventually separated from his friends & was forced to use a warp gate to escape the citadel before it collapsed. The entire upper structure collapsed & the rubble stopped at a base point near the lower half, leaving the rest of the citadel dusty & lifeless. Battle for Metropolitan City Lessons with Eddie Smith Triad Artifacts Search Refuge in Europe Reclamation of the Catholic Church Secret Metropolitan Project Wildwood Naval War Metropolitan Civil War Triad Discovery Tiki God Final Stand Against Core & Cyber Erol Flight to Europe Later Years Relationships Family Emily Love Mariah Love Alliance for the Survival of Humanity Victor Underwood Eddie Smith Commander Jackson Erol Human Cyber Ashelin Human It is unknown the positive relationship James & Ashelin had prior to 2165. Before the overthrow of Metropolitan II, James was seduced by Ashelin, who manipulated him to divulge secrets about the Alliance during an episode where they engaged sexual intercourse together. Later, when James was at war with Ashelin, he kidnapped her & threatened to kill her. During this time, he ridiculed her for her sexuality & her relationship with the shadowmistress Somerlee, calling her cravings for sex with a non-human female a disgrace. Cyber Shadowghosts Core Mellion Axia Somerlee James was nearly killed during his refuge in hiding by the shadowmistress Somerlee. Somerlee found James & approached him as a woman with irresistable beauty. The two engaged in a conversation that became seductive & just before it was too late, James realized it was a shadowghost in disguise. Angry that she had been foiled too early, the shadowmistress attempted to place the Shadow Kiss on him. However, James repelled her before their lips could glue together & because of this, he named the encounter "Somerlee's Kiss". Hereson